Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 11
Episode 11 - On The Hunt! (Hungry Like the Wolf?) Spacedate: 4257.079.08.00 Morning Bridge Meeting; Councellor Trois and Dr. Mordin announce that with some, 'Gentle Persausion', the Cal-Mon Raider Prisoner has revealed the Location of the Raider Motherdhip, (hiding in the Sol System Asteroid Belt). Captain Bar-Ack wants to proceed there immediately and Kick Some Ass, but of course Commander Petiole is always available to remind him of Applicable Rules & Regulations as they apply to Inter-Species GFP Treaties. Besides, adds Trios, Interrupting Bar-Ack when he exclaims "But this is actually what we're Actually Out Here For!", this is clearly going to require her Diplomatic Talents. Spacedate: 4257.079.08.24 Back to Jupiter Station. Admiral Lupis agrees that the Raiders must be dealt with Expediently, and Heads Across the Hall for a 4-Hour Diplomacy Block negotiating the Terms of the Operation with Commander Burke. Trois Meanwhile, somehow manages to avoid Having to Assist, and instead invites Lance Corporal Trent along with her and Sargent Scarlette for a 'Tour of the Low-G Section of the Station'. The Noobs at least got some R&R out of the deal, and of course immediately headed back to Doc Op's for a 4-Hour Block w/ Access to the Black Market '''[http://space-junk.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Fleet_Technology#Hypnotronics '''Hypnotron.] They got the "Executive Rate" of 1,000 credits as a "Thanks for Being Cool About the Whole Ultron Algorithms Plagiarism Thing". But before they did, they got distracted on the way when they saw some of the 'Trope Smuggling Gangsters from the Aft-Hab Section, who appeared to be Hustling a Concerned Looking Comely Cyber-Waif through the Airlock into the Service Chase that leads to Billy Oppenhiemer's Super Secret Lab, (Yes, the One with the with the Big Window). When Confronted, the Gangsters Drew Weapons, but the Noobs, showing Uncharacteristic Maturity and Good Judgement while Simultaneously Avoiding the Opportunity for Revenge against a Lesser Number of the Foes that had so Soundly and Embarrassingly Defeated them Previously, Somehow avoided Sparking an Incident. The Gangsters dragged the Waif Around the Corner and back into Billy's Lab, the Noobs in Hot Pursuit. Billy, Seeing the Commotion through the Window, Rushed to Intervene. He Demanded that the Thugs Release the girl Immediately, professing that the Whole Thing was Just a Big Misunderstanding, as he had merely asked his Associates to Escort the Lass to speak with him, (as apparently the last time he had tried to talk to her she had Run Away or Something?). Breaking Down, Billy Confessed that he was Really Just Lonely, and wanted somebody Closer to his Own Age to Hang-Out with. The Waif, appearing either Extremely Empathetic, or Down-Right Naive, seemed Taken By his Plight, and Moved to Comfort Him. While the Marines were Eventually Convinced that the situation was Under Control, they still mentioned it to Billy's Dad when they went Across the Hall to Suckle at his Knowledgey Teat. Doc Op rushed off Back Across the Hall to Speak to His Son, while the Noobs Got On the 'Tronic (Baby!). It was only later on that some of the PCs recalled that something seemed Naggingly Off in Billy's Behavior during this Episode, but that was after everybody was making Mind Saves Totally Unrelated to the Black-Market Hypnotron, so that probably explained it. Spacedate: 4257.078.12.30 The trip from the Station to the Asteroid Belt took the Boreas untill the Following Morning, allowing time for 2 Sleep Blocks and 3- Four Hour Blocks, 2 w/ Access to the GFP '''Hyponoton, (and '''a Level 5 Equipment Requisition). Also, Dr. Mordin Expressed some Concern about Comments made by one of the Marines about, "Oh, wouldn't that be Terrible if The Virus got into our Implants?", or something to that effect. He followed this up with some 4-Hour Blocks of his own, and a request for All of the Crew to Swing By the Med-Bay for a Firmware Upgrade for all of their Cybernetics. Also, Sprout Rejected one of his Implants in a Humerous Fashion. Spacedate: 4257.080.08.37 Upon Reaching the Coordinates gleaned from the Captive, the Boreas was forced to carefully pick its way through the Random Debris of the Asteroid Belt, but the Intel Proved Good, and soon they came across the Aeschylus, a converted Cargo Ship that had been Reported Stolen from a Nearby System a Number of Months Previous. The Ship appeared to be Drifting in the Lee of a Large Asteroid, Power Levels Fluctuating and nothing but Virus Static evident on the Com-Channels. As the Situation looked Potentially Dangerous, it was determined that the Marines should be sent to Investigate. Given the Ongoing Issues with the Noob's Redshirt Retention Rate (RRR), they were forced to Pilot their Own Shuttle this time. Spacedate: 4257.080.08.52 Ray Gently Nudged the Shuttle into position at the rear of the Freighter's Command Deck, (only Slightly Askew, and Mostly Lined up with the Airlock). As the Noobs ran the Anti-Virus on the Hatch, it Became Evident that the Equipment seemed to be Interfacing with the Computer Systems slightly differently then they had come to expect, Transmitting more Slowly, and taking Longer to Activate once Transmitted. It still Seemed to Work however, and opened to reveal the Interior of the Ship Dimly Lit by Flickering Emergency Lights. The Smell of Burnt Ozone Hung Heavy in the Air of the Shuttle Bay, Occasional Sparks Arcing off of Ruptured Conduits. Relying on their Unerring Sense of Starship Design, (and the Right Hand Rule), the Noobs Headed Forward, looking for the Bridge, Disenvirusing Various Hatches and Systems As They Went. Passing by a number of Elevators and Ladders Leading Down to the Lower Levels, they Proceeded Along several Long Corridors, (Blithely Ignoring the Security Cameras along the way). Zorf finally did notice one, but not until the 2 Cal-Mon Raiders on the other side of the Hatch took the opportunity to try and Ambush the Marines! Thanks to a round of Good Perception Checks the Noobs were able to recover, but the Fight was On. The Brigands were Armed with a High-Caliber Beam Pistol and an Energy SMG, as well as Laser Daggers. Showing off some of their Recent Upgrades, Delta Squad laid down a range of Wicked Burn, Cold and Shock Damage on the Squid-Headed Aliens, soon Downing them and Commandeering their Weapons. Ignoring another Elevator, the Marines Pressed Ahead and soon Gained the Bridge. The Cal-Mon Raider Bridge-Crew seemed Equally as Hostile as all of the other Pirates So Far Encountered, the two Pilots Opening Fire with their Energy Pistols while the Captain Commanded his Squad to get a +2 Bonus to Defend. One of the Pilots Shot Himself in the Foot Flipper on a Bad Fumble; in disgust he Dropped his Pistol and Moved In with his Impact Black-Jack. The Combination Force / Knock-Back / Area Effect Shockwave sent Zorf and Sprout Flying, but both remained on their Feet, (Zorf actually closer to the Captain, where he was headed anyway!). Episode 11 Epilogue Once Again Running Out of Time Before the Combat could be Completed, Awarding of Experience was Held Over until Next Session, after the Fight. 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats), not to be Spent until the Current Combat is Concluded! Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet